My Baby Boy
by BornCourageous
Summary: Blaine Anderson was abducted March 15,2000.Warnings: mentions of child abuse, sexual abuse,rape and may trigger people who are effected by such. If uncomfortable with reading on such topics, please don't read this. It will be one of the main elements.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was abducted March 15, 2000. He was 5 years old and was at the park with his mother. She only turned her back for a second, she never meant for anything to happen to her baby. They searched for months and months with no avail, they were told several times that they should just give up because there was no hope now. After a year, the noise surrounding Blaine's case had quieted, noone was looking for the boy anymore. His parents would never stop worrying and wondering where their baby boy had gone. They only hoped that whomever took him, would return him home safe.

* * *

><p>— May 1, 2001<p>

He skipped through the tall grass after the small dog, trying to gain ground by doing so. "Come back! I wanna play!" he called out, the dog paused and turned. The small lab panted and looked at the boy, then pranced toward him. He lapped at the boys face as he giggled happily. "Gus! Stop it! Enough kisses!" he said through his giggles. The dog laid itself gently beside the boy in the grass. He petted at the dog's head and smiled. "Jake! Come on in! Time for lunch!" a voice called from through the grass. The boy frowned, but got up anyway. He followed Gus back to the house. "When are you gonna stop calling me Jake, mister? That's not my name." The boy replied, looking up towards the man. "Of course it's your name Jake! That's just your imagination again. Come on bud, let's have some lunch and you can tell me more stories about 'Blaine' and his adventures, okay?" The boy frowned but followed along none the less. "And Jake, don't call me mister again. I'm your daddy, and you're my little boy." the man said as he gently lifted Jake up into the house.

— January 18, 2005

Jake closed the door to the house and threw his light blue jacket over the back of the kitchen chair which he sunk into and put his head in his hands. At 8 years old, Jake discovered that he was gay. Today, he had finally been called out on it. A boy at his school had called him names today after he declined playing football with he boys in his class and instead played with the girls. He didn't know what the names meant, but he figured they were bad by the way the teacher had reacted. He didn't want his father to find out, what if he didn't love him anymore? "Hey Buddy! I didn't know you were home from school. How was it?" Jake looked up with tears in his eyes, he knew his dad would find out anyway either through parents or teachers, so he might as well say it himself. "Daddy, I'm sorry." "why are you sorry? What happened?" the man whispered comfortingly as he leaned down and rubbed at Jake's back. "I - I played with the girls at school and the boys dont like me anymore a-and I -I…promise you won't hate me Daddy? Promise!" "I promise Jay, now tell me what happened. It's okay, I could never hate you, I love you" "I-I like boys. W- when I was playing today, they wanted to play house and I asked why there couldn't be two daddies and that's when the boys heard and made fun of me. I'm sorry, daddy."

a/n: Do you think I should continue it? Comments/Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The man stiffened, the comforting circles he was rubbing along Jake's back stopped.

"Jake?" He said slowly. Jake lifted his head to look at his father, tears still in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad?" He replied, his voice cracked slightly from crying. Suddenly, his was pulled into a tight hug. He sat there in shock, his dad still loved him.

"You're my perfect boy, Jake. Know that, if anything. Okay?" The man whispered against Jake's curls. "Perfect."

"You're not mad?" Jake asked quietly, still surprised at the overwhelmingly positive response. The man jerked away, gripping Jake hard on the shoulders and shook them gently while he stared into his eyes.

"Of course I'm not mad, you're my baby boy." The man got down on his knees so that he was looking up at Jake's face, holding his hands out in front of him, Jake immediately put his within the larger hands.

"Now I know you're ready sweetheart. I'm so happy you told me this soon." The man said, rubbing the backs of Jake's hand slowly.

"Ready for what, Dad?" Jake replied with confusion etched on his small face.

"For me to love you properly, Jay. Now I can show you how much you mean to daddy. Would you like for me to love you?"

"B-but Dad, I...I thought you already loved me? You're not making any sense." With the last comment slipping from Jake's mouth in a hushed tone, the man chuckled. Once he stopped he looked at Jake, humour still twinkling in his eyes, but there was something else. There was something there that Jake couldn't exactly put his finger on, but he didn't like it.

"Oh Jake, one day you'll understand. How about you give your daddy a kiss, hmm?"

"Dad, I haven't kissed you since I was like 6...it's weird. Guys don't do that." Jake whispered, looking around the room, trying to focus on anything but the embarrassing conversation.

"It's perfectly normal for guys to do this, come here baby boy." The man said gently as he stood up and pulled Jake towards him, so he was pressed up against him. He leaned down swiftly and pressed their lips together.

Jake went stiff. When he and his father had kissed before it was only on the cheek, nothing but a quick peck. This kiss had pressure and he could feel his father's lips moving against his still ones.

The man pulled away and leaned into whisper to Jake. "You better kiss me back, young man. There will be consequences if you don't." He then placed a small peck beside Jake's ear.

Jake responded the second time, moving his lips to accommodate the other man's. He felt his lip being sucked on gently and returned the motion. He didn't understand why his father was doing this, why he had decided to kiss him in such a strange way. Jake thought that this was how a man kisses his wife or how couples kiss, not father and son. Jake trusted his father none the less, he knew the man loved him and would protect him at all costs.

Then he felt it, a swipe of tongue against his lower lip. What was he supposed to do? The motion came again, but more insistent on trying to part Jake's mouth. He opened slowly, shocked as he felt his fathers tongue slither it's way into his mouth. The tongue was foreign, it was too big and was moving around Jake's mouth, trying to map out everything. Without meaning to, his own tongue jerked up when it was slid upon. He jerked his tongue back down so that it was flat and unmoving.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake jerked back, his eyes wide as he looked up at his father. "D – dad, what are you.. I don't understand." He whispered as his eyes searched his father's, trying to find some explanation of why he kissed the boy like he had.

"You're mine, Jake. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. You love me, right?" The boy nodded without hesitation. "Then you'll do this for your father. This is normal, this is right." To put an end to the confusion on the boy's face, he placed a closed mouth peck to the boy's lips. "I love you too, baby." With that, the man stood from the table and casually tossed that he was going to the supermarket for some groceries over his shoulder.

Jake sat at the table, eyes flickering across the kitchen. Looking down at his hands he noticed that his fists were clenched and his knuckles white. He shook his hands gently and flexed them, slowly gaining feeling in them again. His father said that the kissing had been normal, so that means other people do it, right? Other fathers and sons? He just wanted to show him how much he loved the boy, that's okay.

He had never heard any of the kids at school talking about kissing, not like that at least. He knew that Abby had kissed Jason on the cheek once at school on a dare and that everyone made a huge fuss about it, but maybe this was one of those unspoken things that father and sons were supposed to do together.

'Like playing catch or all those other bonding things Dad makes me do.' Jake thought.

It wasn't as if Jake had anyone to talk to about this, he had no close guy friends at school because they all made fun of his clothes, hair and even the games he liked to play during recess. He highly doubted that any of the girls did that sort of thing, they were still complaining about getting cooties and most of them barely held hands with any of the boys. So, Jake would keep it to himself. If he had no one to share with, he'd just accept it. His father undoubtedly loved him a lot, why should he question how he shows it.

Jake got up from the table, having pushed the awkward kiss to the back of his mind, and went to his room. He pulled out one of the warn books from the bookshelf and read quietly on the bed, until he heard the front door slam shut.

"Jake! Come help me put these away, please." With the call of his name, the boy leaped off the bed and quickly jogged toward the kitchen. He began unpacking the brown bags, dancing around the kitchen with what looked like an almost practised routine. Ducking under his fathers arms and placing the items in the proper cupboards he could reach. He got to the last bag and felt around the bottom, he grasped a small bottle and in the other hand, a small box like item. When he pulled them out he looked at them, studied them. What were the two items in his hands? He'd never seen his father purchase them before. He raised his head towards his father who was still stacking cans in a high cupboard. His eyes followed the man's moves. Pick up, make space, place and repeat. Should he ask what the items in his palms were or should he place them back in the bag where he had found them. Finally after a couple of silent minutes, curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey Dad?" The man turned slightly to glance at the boy, not paying attention as he continued his task.

"Yeah?"

"Um, what are these?" He said carefully, thrusting his arms up and out as far as he could.

"What is wha - " The man turned around and stopped in his tracks. He had really thought that Blaine would just scurry off after the majority of the food was done being put away, as he always had before. He watched as his son held out the box of cheap condoms and lube he had purchased at the grocery store. He blinked slowly, opening and closing his mouth several times trying to find the right words.

"Jake, um, well they're for later on." He settled with the words and rested against the counter.

"What do you mean?" The boy continued to ask, scrunching his nose in confusion.

"They're things that will help me tell you how much I love you." The man slowly said while walking to Jake and taking the items out of his hands. "But you'll have to wait to see what they're for, you'll have to be a good boy." He placed a firm kiss to the top of the boy's head and placed the items in one of the cupboards out of Jake's reach. The boy shrugged and started walking back to his room, sparing only a few glances over his shoulder at the cupboards.

* * *

><p><em> March 15, 2005. Westerville, Ohio.<em>

Inside of 442 Glennwood Crescent, a normal home on a normal suburban street, Sophia Anderson sat in Blaine's room. It had been 5 years since the kidnapping and there were still no leads. The police kept telling the Anderson's that they were searching, always trying to collect more clues on who took the boy, but Sophia knew that was untrue. Her baby boy's case was stone cold and would most likely stay that way. As she stared at the dark navy blue and red on his walls, she thought back to her little boy. How he requested to have the Dalton school colours on his walls because he thought it would make his mommy and daddy happy. How he promised them that he would be the smartest boy in the whole school even though he was in Deligan Day, the kindergarten-elementary school level of the Dalton branch. She smiled through the silent tears running down her face. She looked down and petted at his matching comforter that hid his super hero bed sheets.

Sophia looked up, finding Mark standing in the doorway. His tie loosened, the two top buttons of his blue shirt undone, hair a mess. He slowly walked towards her, sat on the edge of the bed. Mark rested his elbows on his knees and scrubbed his face quickly before straightening and pulling Sophia to him, her head fitting snugly under his chin.

"We're going to get him back, Soph. I promise. We're going to bring him home." He repeated softly against her dark hair. She sobbed openly into his shirt as he tried to hold back his own.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: It's been brought to my attention from one of the reviews/comments that there wasn't any warnings for the story and it could bother some readers. For the anon whom commented and other potential readers I've updated the warnings in the summary and for the next few chapters there will be another warning at the top of the fic. If you do know what you're reading, warnings and all, and are okay with it you can skip over these author notes. I'm sorry to anyone who has been triggered by the fic and/or bothered by some of the things written because you weren't previously informed.**_

* * *

><p><em>March 15, 2010<em>

Jake slowly woke to sound of his iPod dock blaring out one of his favourite rock songs. He gently turned his head to look at the man behind him, he rested his hand on the arm around his waist. He liked doing this, just watching his father sleep. Jake gently shook the man after a few moments.

"Dad, time to get up. It's my birthday!" He whispered excitedly, the man still lost in slumber moved closer to Jake's back and wrapped his arms tighter. The boy stretched his arm to silence the music then turned back to man.

"_Dad_, wake _up_." He sang gently, twisting his entire body to face him. He gently began to press kisses across the man's face. Jake gently kissed the man's lips, grasping the back of the man's neck and massaging.

"Wake. Up." He whispered repeatedly through the kisses he was placing down the man's body. Jake had now reached the man's pajama bottoms.

"You know, it's my birthday._ **You** _should be doing this to **_me_**, not the other way around." The boy giggled at his own joke, in all truthfulness, he hadn't minded one bit. Jake loved to pleasure the man, loved the way he could make him squirm with a different twist of his hand or stumbling upon another sensitive spot on his body.

When he was younger, he wasn't practiced. Jake didn't understand how the human body needed to be touched, how it reacted, but now he was a well oiled machine at this. It was exactly like their grocery routine, practiced, with every movement they became more in sync. He looks back sometimes and just laughs about how naive he was. Like when he first saw his father's cock, he was flushed and stumbling like a fool. Now it's a common occurrence.

He felt the man beginning to get hard through his pants, he felt a grin slip over his face. Jake knew his father was awake, he was a light sleeper, but if he wanted to play this way then he would play along. He slipped his hand through the front of the bottoms, pulling the man out while he withdrew his hand.

"This what you want, Daddy?" Jake said slipping the head into his mouth and sucking lightly before quickly swallowing the rest into his wet mouth. He flickered his eyes up to the man's face, eyes scrunched closed and biting his lip to keep in the moans. Jake pulled off with a pop. A bright smile spread across his face as he struggled his way up the bed, fighting against the large dark blue comforter. Once he got beside his father, he kissed him fully on the lips, accepting the man's tongue into his mouth and responding happily. As he pulled away, the smile returned.

"It's my birthday."

"I know, how could I forget when no matter how old you turn, you act like you're a five year old." The man joked lightly.

"You love me anyway. So, hah! It's your fault I'm crazy, I'm your son." Jake said laughing as he started making faces at the older man. After laughing at himself again, he grabbed at the large button up shirt at the side of the bed and got up. Putting his arms through his father's oversize shirt and buttoning few buttons, he began to skip away. An arm around his waist stopped him from continuing.

"Where do you think you're going, young man? I have a problem that needs some assistance." The man whispered into the younger boy's ear, causing the younger to shiver and pull away giggling softly.

"That's nice, but I want pancakes and I damn well deserve them on my birthday. You feel free to take care of yourself and then make me some while I shower." He said and pranced off toward the bathroom, leaving the man alone in the teens bed.

The man rolled his eyes as he laid back down on the bed, he grabbed at Jake's side of the bed for the pillow he had used last night. Slowly bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. Nothing had gotten him hotter than the boy's fresh smell, he had even smelled youthful.

In the bathroom, Jake locked the door quickly and leaned against it. There was always something about his birthday that didn't feel right, like it didn't belong to him. This year felt worse, he couldn't shake this off. Maybe it was due to what happened earlier in the school year. Around the end of November, Jake had met a boy at school. He was used to being the 'gay kid' at school, but this boy didn't care. Alex said he had liked Jake, as more than a friend.

The day they moved out of Columbus, Ohio was the same day Jake had gotten his first kiss from another boy his age. He hadn't known it was supposed to feel like that, sparks and that it gave you butterflies. His father had walked in on him and Alex sealed perfectly together, arms gently around each other and lips pressed softly against one an others. The next moment, Alex was being pushed from the house. Screaming, crying, that was the first time his father had forced him to have sex. After they'd finished he started packing Jake's things and his own, loading them into the car.

On their way to Westerville, his father had apologized and may have pulled over to show Jake just how sorry he was. He hadn't forgotten the fear his father had made him feel that day, he now knew he was his father's and to never do anything that he hadn't approved Jake to do.

Because they had moved so fast and unexpected, he had to catch up on the majority of his work at home, but today his father said he'd found a proper school for his "baby boy to flourish" at.

Today, after his shower and pancakes, he had a meeting with the headmaster of Dalton Academy. Jake thought it sounded too snobby for his taste, he was a public school kid stepping into the rich kid's playground. If they treated him anywhere close to the way his last school had, he didn't know what he'd do.

Jake sighed and ran his hand through his matted curls, shred the shirt from his body and turned the water to an extremely hot setting. The heat shocked him from the memories and thoughts of his mind. This is why he loved hot showers, no room for thought. Just heat and peaceful silence.

Once he got out, he was dressed in only the shirt again. He smelled his favourite pancakes and rushed toward the kitchen, sliding to a halt.

"Hey, they done yet?"

"No, sit your cute butt down. They'll be done soon."

"But Dad, I want them _now_."

"Impatient." The man chastised with a smile, flipping the pancakes with a loud hiss. Jake waited politely, tugging the shirt sleeves down over his hands. He watched as his father finished the pancakes and placed them in front of him.

"Jake? Jake!" The boy's eyes snapped up. "I said are you ready for your meeting today? You should try to dress nicely."

"Yeah, I've got it covered." He said before poring too much syrup onto his pancakes and digging in.

Jake stood outside of Dalton, they'd arrived nearly 10 minutes ago and he was still stuck in his place. It looked so familiar, every detail as if he'd remembered it from a dream.

"We're going to be late Jay, come on, let's get a move on." His father said, pushing Jake forward into the building. A small woman was seated behind a large mahogany desk, papers placed neatly into separate piles. She talked quietly on the phone, raising her index finger to say she would be with them in a minute. When she hung up, she turn with a polite smile.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, how may I help you?"

"We have a meeting with the headmaster about enrolling this little guy." Jake's father replied.

"Oh! She's been expecting you. Just follow this hall on the left, she is the last door on the right side. Just knock before going in."

The two boys walked through the hall, it had elaborate portraits of previous Dalton headmasters hung on the walls. Jake already had a weird feeling about this, Dalton was old and too fancy for his taste. Families with money had probably been enrolled here for generations.

His father knocked on the large wooden door, the door swung open to reveal an enthusiastic woman. Her curls pulled back into a tight bun, her golden brown eyes framed by rectangular black frames of her glasses. She was wearing business type clothes with a pencil skirt, to Jake she looked very professional, but the exact opposite of who he'd thought would run the school. He had thought she'd be older, maybe white haired, but definitely not this pretty. Jake may be gay, but he knew that the woman was attractive by anyone's standards.

* * *

><p>Sophia sat at her desk, head in her hands. It had been 10 years to the day since her son had been taken. For the past few she found working on the day made it less hard on both her and Mark. After the work day, they would both return home and just hold each other. There were no more police updates, them both being sick of being told it was more than likely that their son was dead. Sophia knew it wasn't true, her and Mark both felt that somewhere out there that Blaine was still alive. A knock sounded at her door, she took a moment to take a deep breath. She quickly stood and opened it, unsure of what to expect.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS: may trigger some individuals who are uncomfortable with themes of rape, child abuse (sexual and physical). Please don't read this fic if you aren't willing to read about such topics, read about someone going through such things or if you are uncomfortable with these topics. It's understandable if you don't want to read on, but if you do I hope you enjoy the progression of the story.**

* * *

><p>"Come on in, boys. I was expecting you."<p>

"Hello ma'am, we're sorry to bother you, but may we come in?"

"I'm so glad we could meet on such short notice." Jake's father exclaimed. Jake smiling politely at the red headed woman, she had seemed kind enough.

"I'm sorry officers, but w-what's this about?" Sophia replied, stepping aside and letting the two large men into the office. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, she motioned for them to sit.

"Ma'am, maybe you should take a seat. This will only take a minute." Sophia sat gently on the edge of her desk chair. Her eyes were flickering from one man to the other, trying to figure something from their vacant expressions.

"I'm sorry to tell you this at work, but Mrs. Anderson, your husband has been arrested."

"I'm pleased to have you here! Please, take a seat. There's just a few things I'd like to go over with you two."

"Oh, of course. You first Jake." Jake sat down before the woman, reading her name plate on her desk. Looking up once she started speaking.

"Well, I should introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Hummel, the headmaster here at Dalton."

Sophia sank into the chair in shock, her mouth agape and her hands flew to her face. No, they can't be talking about Mark, not her Mark.

"No, this can't be. Not today, please God, not today." She whispered as she rocked slowly back and forth, one arm around her stomach, just as Mark would do when holding her.

"Ma'am, we're very sorry, but he's at the station right now. We had to bring him in because of an assault that took place."

"I'm George. George Williams, and this is my son, Jake." Jake turned toward his father slightly, the man never used his name unless it was absolutely necessary. He had called his father by his name once, he may or may not have had a bruises after wards along his neck. He shrugged off the memory and turned back to the polite woman.

"Nice to meet you both! Now Jake, I was wondering if you had any concerns about starting here at Dalton?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I have a few." The boy replied quietly.

"Well, let's talk about them. We want our students to feel welcome and safe."

"I'm...gay. Will anyone..bother me about it? I - I can't be made fun of again."

"Oh god no, Jake! Here at Dalton we have a strict no bullying policy. We monitor the students as much as possible and when there is the odd instance, they are removed from the school. There are many other homosexual students here for that reason as well, in fact, one of those students is my son."

Sophia stopped rocking, stood up. Tears streaming from both eyes are she looked up at the two officers.

"What do you mean by assault? M - Mark would never hurt someone, he's not the type."

"Well, the victim was walking by your home. He had a small child with him." The police officer looked down at her with understanding eyes, they knew what today was.

"A - a small child?"

"A 5 year old, ma'am. He fit the general appearance of your son when he went missing. Purely a coincidence, but it must have sent your husband over the edge. He attacked the gentlemen, who was severally beaten. He claimed that the man was the one who took your son."

Sophia opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find words.

"But, M-Mark wasn't even supposed to b-be home. Why was he there?"

"His coworkers reported that he had never showed up for work this morning, we did find these in his home office." The officer said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out numerous news clippings about the kidnapping, the few details of the case. "We believe he was investigating the kidnapping by himself and just got...consumed. It has happened to a few officers in my day, so believe me ma'am, I'm truly sorry."

Sophia sank back into the chair, head in her hands as she sobbed loudly. First her baby was stolen from her, now her husband too.

Jake's eyes widened.

"You mean...this is like a...gay school?"

"_Jake_!"

"What? I'm wondering." He snapped back at his father. Elizabeth chuckled.

"No, Jake. Dalton isn't a gay school, it's just that we like all students, no matter what orientation, to feel comfortable and at home."

"Oh, well, that sounds really nice actually. I think it'd be a pleasure to go to school here." Jake replied, shrinking in his chair. He hadn't expected the school to be so welcoming.

"I do have one question for you both. Will you be rooming at Dal-"

"No. No, Jake will be staying at home. With me." George interrupted.

"Oh, well it's unusual for students to not room here, but we do have some students who drive in from off the property. So, I'll just go get the paperwork." Elizabeth said with a smile as she stood and left the office, closing the door quietly.

Jake turned to his father, a tense and slightly angry look on his face.

"Dorms and an anti-bullying policy, huh? I could stay here? Without people trying to push me around for liking dick? Why'd you never tell me,_** George**_? I thought you told me everything." He finished with a sneer.

"Do not take that tone with me, Jake. Not here, not now. You do not need to stay at this school where there are other boys who only want_ one _thing from you." Jake huffed a small laugh.

"You mean the same thing you want?"

"_Shut up_! I love you, okay. They don't. None of these boys love you like I do." George whispered harshly, taking a deep breath and in a softer tone continued. " What is wrong with you today, you were so happy this morning?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe a little change would be nice. I'm also a little pissed you didn't tell me a-"

"Okay, gentlemen. Here are the papers we need you to sign! Both student and parent must sign here...here and here." She pointed out, flipping through the papers. Jake and his father picked up a pen each, took turns signing each line. Jake finished the last signature and set his pen back down on the desk.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, Jake. Your first day is Monday, we'll give you your schedule Monday morning and have a student show you around."

"Thank you Mrs. Hummel, it was a pleasure."

"Likewise Mr. Williams. And Jake?" Jake turned back away from the door to face Elizabeth. "Dalton is glad to have you." She finished with a bright smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNINGS: may trigger some individuals who are uncomfortable with themes of rape, child abuse (sexual and physical). Please don't read this fic if you aren't willing to read about such topics, read about someone going through such things or if you are uncomfortable with these topics. It's understandable if you don't want to read on, but if you do I hope you enjoy the progression of the story.**

* * *

><p>"Can I see him, please?"<p>

"Of course ma'am, we'll give you a ride to the station." The officer replied, gently gripping Sophia by the shoulders and leading her to the squad car.

When they arrived at the police station, a kind officer led her to one of the interrogation rooms where Mark was being held. Sophia stepped through the door and watched as Mark looked up from the table in front of him. A bright smile crossed his face and his eyes began to water.

"I did it, Soph. I found him." He said, a few tears spilling from his eyes.

"Found _who_, sweetie?" Sophia choked out.

"Blaine, I found him. He was okay, Soph. They kept telling us he was dead or gone forever, but he was there and so perfect. I got him back for_ us_." Mark explained, gently grabbing the sides of Sophia's face.

"Honey, I..you..." Sophia stuttered and trailed off, not wanting to make her husband upset. Slowly the tears began to fall from her eyes. The hands on her face falling away.

"I didn't get him did I? It wasn't my Blaine, was it? Please Soph, tell me it was. Please." Mark pleaded, running his hands frantically through his hair and scrubbing his face.

"_Shh_ Mark, it's okay. It's going to be okay, I promise." Sophia whispered into his hair as she gripped him in a strong embrace, not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

* * *

><p>Jake awoke with a start, his dock screaming out one of the latest pop hits.<p>

"_Ugh_, I can't believe they play that junk on the radio." He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Eh, time to get up. Shower time, old man." Jake said, whacking George's leg lightly to wake the man. Jake got up and padded away to the bathroom. George sat up and watched the boy lazily move from the bed, the sway of the boy's naked hips. He licked his lips and got up to follow Jake.

"So, school today. Are you nervous?" George asked, pressing himself up against Jake's back, making eye contact in the bathroom mirror.

"Kinda, it's a new school. I just hope people like me, I just want friends." Jake replied quietly, turning in George's arms and resting his arms around the man's neck. "But I'm not exactly the most social person, so it's a bit scary."

"People will love you, and if they don't, I'm here and will always,_ always_ love you." George whispered against Jake's lips, capturing him in a passionate kiss.

Jake pulled away slowly, pecking the man gently on the lips. He wriggled out of the hold to turn on the shower, adjusting the temperature to George's ideal heat. Once the water warmed, he stepped into the spray, George entering the glass enclosure behind him and securing the door. He ran his hands soothingly across the boy's shoulders, adding a slight pressure to massage them. Jake leaned into the touch, a moan escaping his lips. George grabbed at one of the few bottles along the side of the shower, checking it to be sure before poring a small amount into his hands. He massaged the shampoo into Jake's curls, making sure to get all of his hair.

"You're _so_ good at that." Jake moaned.

"I'm good at a lot of things." The man replied, gently turning Jake toward him, pushing the boy forward to wash the shampoo away.

"Oh yeah?" Jake toyed with a smile.

"Of course, want me to show you?" George asked, tugging the boy against him and holding him there.

"I'd love you to." Jake replied, raising himself enough to be face to face with the man and placed a kissing on to his lips. He opened his mouth as George's tongue nudged his lips as the man's hands wandered to his thighs. Suddenly Jake's legs were lifted and wrapped around the man's waist. Jake gasped into the kiss, now feeling George's fingers pressing against his hole, the man backed him up against the shower wall.

"You _really_ want me to show you how good I am?" Jake replied with a sound of confirmation against George's cheek.

"Good at what, baby?" George continued to toy with the boy, grazing his hole with more pressure and slowly teasing his entrance.

"Loving me, please love me." Jake mumbled into the man's shoulder, gently rocking back into the fingers.

"Since you asked nicely." He replied, sliding only the tips of his two fingers into Jake.

"More, Daddy. Please." The boy pleaded. George pulled his fingers out, dropped Jake's legs and spun the boy so that his face was pressed against the wall.

"You're my good little boy, aren't you?" He whispered into Jake's wet curls. "We've got to hurry, so you aren't late for your first day."

"Hurry, please." As he braced himself for the incoming pain.

The man thrust into Jake hard, pushing the boy even more into the wall. Jake's face scrunching up with the pain that shot through him. He rocked backward into the man, hoping the pain would less faster. George began thrusting faster, the pain finally giving way to pleasure. The sound of skin on skin was loud and fast. Jake's hand reached behind him, grasping at the other's back, dragging his nails wherever he could. George grunted and began to fuck the boy harder into the wall, causing Jake to try to grasp for purchase everywhere he possibly could. The boy's knees began to shake.

"Daddy, _please_, I'm close." He whimpered into the tiles.

"I love you Jake, you're mine. " The man whispered harshly into the back of Jake's neck before biting down where his shoulder and neck met. The boy cried out as he came across the shower wall and his stomach. George groaned into Jake's skin, his thrusts becoming more and more shallow each time until he came inside the boy.

"Fuck, that was _hot_." Jake muttered, his body gently shaking with laughter. Turning back around to face the man while grabbing the bottle of body wash.

"It was, you were well behaved as always. I may have to reward you later." George added with a wink, taking the bottle and squeezing enough from the bottle to wash himself. Jake smiled brightly back at him.

When they finished in the shower and had finished in the bathroom, Jake pulled on the uniform he was gotten over the weekend. As he pulled on the blazer, it felt stiff and too proper. He glanced at the red and blue tie with distaste, he'd never learned how to properly tie a tie.

"Dad?" Jake called out in the direction of his father's room. "Can you tie this? I don't know how." He continued, mumbling as George entered the room. The man easily tied then straightened the striped tie around the boy's neck and buttoned the dark blazer.

"Well look at you, all put together. We'd better get going." George commented, tugging slightly at the boy's hands.

The drive to Dalton was silent, once they arrived both males stayed in the car.

"Is it too late to turn around and not go?" Jake said quietly eyeing the large building in front of him.

"You'll be fine, go on. I'll be back to pick you up later, okay? I love you."

"Love you too." Jake yelled as he jumped from the car, closing the door and running inside Dalton before his nerves got the best of him. He slowed once inside and made his way to the head master's office, knocking once and waiting for the red head to open the large door.

"Oh, Jake, come in. I was just briefing Kurt on showing you around the school. I have your schedule and I.D. inside." Elizabeth rushed out, guiding Jake into the office. The young teen stuttered as he was pushed beside a taller boy. One with a sleek and narrow figure, the uniform tailored slightly to accentuate his waist.

"Kurt, this is Jake, our new student you'll be showing around. Jake, this is Kurt, my son." Kurt gave a small, thin smile to the boy, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, uh, hi. I - I'm Jake." He sputtered over himself, trying to find words to say to the boy in front of him, he had never seen such a beautiful male.

"I know." The other boy replied quickly, shooting his mother a look making it clear he wasn't pleased. Kurt moved swiftly around the desk to kiss his mother's cheek. "You owe me." He whispered, snatching the schedule and I.D. from her hands. "Come on, kid." He called over his shoulder at Jake, who stood in shock, but quickly followed.

"So, Dalton. Do you...like it here?" Jake managed to say after catching up with Kurt.

"I'm the head mistress' son, I have no friends nor acquaintances because they think I'll rat them out. So, no, I don't like it here. Here, this is your school I.D. you'll barely ever need it. And this is your schedule, due to the fact that I'm supposed to guide you, we have all of our classes together."

"Could we like, chill for a minute? You're going way too fast for my legs to keep up without jogging and I'm sort of new to this whole..prep school thing." Jake huffed, still trying to maintain his pace with Kurt's long strides.

The other teen halted, taking in a deep breath before turning to Jake. "I'm doing this because I have to, my mother worries about me not being social enough with boys my own age and sexual orienta-"

"So, you're really openly gay?" Jake whispered harshly. Kurt dead panned at the boy.

"Of course I am, I am capital G gay."

"Oh, are people okay with it? Your mom said they would be, but people weren't exactly..kind at my old school." Jake continued in a hushed tone, looking around at the other students wondering the corridor. Kurt's face softened.

"Bullies?"

"Yeah."

"I know how it feels, while my mom was working her way up the teaching ladder, I was enrolled at a public school. Gays aren't really the most easily accepted group. I was bullied pretty badly before I was able to transfer into the Dalton branch, but since then there hasn't been any instances for me. Dalton is safe, I may be lonely, but I don't have to walk around in fear." Kurt explained, laying a gentle hand on Jake's shoulder. "We should get to class, before we're late. Being punctual is one of the more important things here." He finished, beginning to walk away.

"Kurt?" The shorter boy asked, staring into the eyes of the taller boy.

"Yes?" Kurt replied, turning to look at Jake.

"If we were friends, would you like Dalton better?" He asked hesitantly. The ends of Kurt's mouth twitched upward slightly.

"I think I would, Jake. I think I would."


	7. Chapter 7  Part 1

**A/N: So, I'm sorry if this chapter is really confusing if I didn't break it up properly, there was a problem with transferring it from my phone (where I write it) and sending it to myself - because I had written so much all at once. It's complicated, but ugh - sorry if it's confusing. I had to break this into 2 parts, due to the amount of characters I could send myself, so the second part may be a bit short but it'll be posted soon after this. Thanks guys :)**

It had been 2 weeks since Jake started at Dalton, 2 weeks of knowing Kurt Hummel and quickly becoming best friends. In those 2 weeks, Kurt's walls had been crumbling whenever he and Jake spoke, no matter if it was talking in person or on the phone or even via text. In those 2 weeks, Jake had started liking Kurt as more than just a pretty face, he had a personality that shined brighter than any star in the sky, he was admittedly falling hard and fast for his new friend. Also in those 2 weeks, George was getting angrier, his son had become instantly attached to a snobby prep school kid. He didn't like this new friend of Jake's, but his son would never know that.

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad, can you come pick me up?"<p>

"Of course, I'll be there in 10. Goodb-"

"Wait! Before you leave I need to ask you something." Jake shouted over his father quickly. George shifted in his seat at the kitchen table in their home.

"What is it, Jake?" He asked hesitantly.

"I um..I was wondering if Kurt could maybe come over this weekend, to hangout or something? Or if I could maybe go to his place." Jake asked quietly, silently waiting for a response from the man on the other line, but no response came. "Dad? You there?"

"You remember what happened the last time you had a-" George cleared his throat."- a friend over, don't you Jake?" The man finished with a dark tone, remembering the stupid child who had kissed his little boy. Jake scuffed his shoe against the dirt and gravel, turning slightly to look at Kurt who was watching the boy in anticipation. Kurt smiled and stuck a thumb up and made a questioning gesture with his other hand. Jake pressed his lips together and shrugged, turning back away from Kurt.

"Yeah, I remember." He softly replied, hoping his friend couldn't hear him.

"You know that isn't aloud in this house."

"I know, I know. I promised that wouldn't happen again, you know I'm sorry. It's not like that with Kurt, okay? Please? I just want to hangout with my friend, like a normal teenager." Jake pleaded to George through the phone. The man rubbed his eyes before replying slowly.

"You really want this?"

"Yes! Yes, please, Dad! Seriously, can I?" Jake exclaimed, turning to Kurt with a wide grin across his face.

"Fine, you can hang out, but he's coming here." George begrudgingly replied to the excited boy who cheered loudly in his ear.

"Thanks Dad, I love you and I'll see you when you get here, bye!" Jake rushed out before hanging up on the man. "I'm allowed!" Jake yelled as he jumped at Kurt, who let out a surprised yelp before laughing at how ridiculous the boy was acting. "Wait, what are we going to do? What do people do when they hangout with their friends?" Jake questioned, holding Kurt away at arms length.

"I don't know, watch movies? Talk? Facials?" Kurt offered. Jake gave him a wide eyed look, his jaw dropping open slightly in shock.

"Um.. F – facials?"

"You know, maybe an avocado mask or something." Kurt explained, watching Jake's face turn bright red, the blush spreading across his entire face.

"I've never had one of those before." Jake simply stated. Kurt's elegant eyebrow raised in surprise.

"No friend of mine will neglect their skin." Kurt pointedly said, gently studying Jake's skin. "Not that your skin is in dire need of it, just looking out for you in the future, you can never be too careful." Kurt finished, tapping Jake lightly on the tip of the nose.

"Okay, Kurt. You have complete supremacy in that situation, just don't take advantage of that."

"Who me? I would never do such a thing." Kurt joked lightly, over exaggerating with a roll of his crystal blue eyes and resting his hand over his heart.

Jake laughed wholeheartedly, he loved when Kurt fooled around and went outside of his prep schoolboy-esque box. Kurt, of course, was more advanced in French than Jake - who only stumbled his way through the language - and liked to frequently correct Mrs. Turemt whenever even a slight mistake was made. Jake thought that Kurt should teach the majority of the subjects they were taking at Dalton, except Math, Kurt was as fluent in Math as Jake was in French.

'That's why we match. We make up for each other's faults. He is the ever so perfect yin to my yang.' Jake thought, his eyes tracing over Kurt's side profile, trying to analyze every patch of milky white skin in sight.

"I think that's your Dad." Kurt stated, spotting a car far down the road. It was quickly approaching the school gates and traveling up the driveway. When it halted, it was a few meters away from the two. George waved at the two boys, motioning for them to get in.

"Come on, we're going to have so much fun." Jake squealed, pulling Kurt, who was desperately trying to stifle a giggle, toward the car.

Jake and Kurt both headed for the back seat of the car, Jake crossed in front of the car and began to reach for the back door handle. George's eyes followed Jake, making eye contact as the boy's hand hovered over the handle. The cold eyes motioned toward the front seat, Jake quickly moved to open the passenger seat door instead and swiftly swung himself gently inside. Kurt looked up to see Jake in the passenger side and gave him a questioning look.

'Why aren't you sitting with me?' Kurt mouthed at Jake, who quickly shot his eyes at his father and he shrugged slightly. He and Kurt would have all night to hangout, it really didn't matter if they were apart for at least 10 minutes. Jake turned to face forwards, looking to his dad in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Dad, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is my Dad." Jake introduced with a small smile, he hoped if his father liked Kurt then he would get to spend more time with him.

"Hello, Mr. Williams. Pleased to finally meet you." Kurt said automatically.

"Hi Kurt, I'm glad I finally get to add a face to the description." George replied, staring at Kurt through the rear view mirror. "Well, guess we should get going, huh? So you two have time to uh..hangout." He continued as he pulled the car out of the driveway of Dalton, speeding toward their house. Once they arrived at Jake's house, Kurt was being tugged inside hurriedly by the shorter and excited teen. George followed silently behind them, watching as Jake showed Kurt around the house and into his room. "This is where all the magic happens." Jake spoke lightly, wiggling his eyebrows in Kurt's direction and caused the boy the laugh loudly. George bit his tongue, he'd let his son have his moment of fun, for now. It was a little after dinner while Jake was finishing the last of the dessert Kurt had made when George got the call.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. What? What do you mean I have to come in? I'm barely home for 2 hours and you call me back in?" George whispered harshly into the phone. Jake and Kurt quietly sat watching him pace the kitchen floor, Jake still slowly chewing the chocolate soufflé and glancing at Kurt with wide eyes. George stopped pacing and rubbed at his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose and opening his eyes to stare at the two teens at the table. "Can't you call someone else? Anyone else?" He asked in a defeated tone, then hanging his head once the negative reply rang in his ear. "I'll be there in 20. I'll see you then. Okay, bye."

"You're leaving?" Jake asked with his mouth still full, getting him a swat on the arm and disapproving look from Kurt. He swallowed loudly and refocused on his father.

"Yeah, the computers went down, apparently I'm the only one they could reach. I don't know how long it'll take, it sounds like everything short circuited and led to a lot more problems. You remember the rules, Jake. Keep the door lo-"

"Locked and don't answer it if someone knocks, don't answer the phone unless it's you and no leaving the house. I know, Dad." Jake interrupted with a smile, having heard the speech too many times before.

"Yeah, I know you know. I just want you safe. You and uh..."

"Kurt, Dad. His name's Kurt." Jake whispered, clearly embarrassed that his father didn't remember his friend's name.

"Right, Kurt. I hope you and Kurt have fun, but just remember all the rules." George replied, casting Jake a pointed look as he scooped up his jackets and keys, kissing the boy's head as he rushed toward the door. The lock sounded with a loud click in the silence of the house.

"So.." Kurt elongated awkwardly, attempting to break the silence.

"So, your dessert thingy was delicious. You probably already know that, but it's just a pleasant reminder. I'm sure everything you make is delicious, I can barely manage making hot water. My Dad said that my mom was a good cook, but I never knew her. I - I'm rambling, aren't I?" Jake spoke all in one breath, blushing deeply once he finished. "Yeah, just a bit." Kurt replied, winking lightly. "Do you.. um, wanna watch tv? I'm sure there must be something good on, if not we can watch one the movies in my room." Jake said, changing the topic quickly, jumping from the table and movie out into the living room. He swiftly moved around the room, gathering the remotes and turning the tv on while Kurt gently settled on the couch. Jake began flicking through the channels, frequently asking Kurt what he would rather watch. "How about...this one? It sounds good." Jake spoke while reading the movie summary, looking at Kurt with a shrug.

"Yeah, why not? I've heard some good things for some from my mother's girlfriends. There's a shirt less guy in it, I'm pretty sure at least. I'm not sure if middle aged women's standards are even remotely in tune with those of a gay male teen, but he's supposed to be hot."

"Oh, wait..your mom's friends? How often do you associate with middle aged women besides your mother?" Jake joked, turning to Kurt with a quirked eyebrow and a small grin.

"You'd be surprised." Kurt replied, giving Jake a blank look and gently nodding his head. Jake laughed gently as the movie began to play.

"Awe, look J! They did the Dirty Dancing lift. That lift, hell, that movie is my life." Kurt commented, watching the film intensely.

"What's Dirty Dancing?" Jake whispered after pausing the movie, knowing that Kurt would have a field day with the fact that he doesn't know the movie.

"Woah, what? How do you not know what Dirty Dancing is? How are you living right now? Everyone has seen that movie, Jake, everyone." Kurt blatantly replied, staring at Jake like he had three foreheads.

"I don't know, I just never have." Jake shrugged at Kurt, who still looked dumbfounded. Kurt shook his head after a minute, standing up and moving to the end of the couch.

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Show me? Show me what?"

"The lift, silly."

"I just watched them do it, Kurt. It's fine!" Jake laughed.

"I'm serious, get up and I'll show you what it feels like. I've seen it a million times. You need to try this at least once." Kurt tried to convince the boy, dancing slightly with a wide smile on his face.

"I don't know, you probably can't even lift me." Jake said in a playful tone, looking at Kurt and noticing how thin the boy was, he looked as if he'd be light as a feather.

"I so could! I'm not some weakling! Come on, live a little." Kurt replied in a mockingly hurt voice. Suddenly Jake jumped up, Kurt squealed loudly as Jake leaped toward him. Kurt's arms buckled halfway into catching the boy, sending them both falling to the ground.

Jake landed on Kurt, who's breath had been knocked from him. As he tried to catch his breathe, Kurt began to laugh loudly, it grew until it consumed Jake too. As they began to calm down and there laughter fading into light sporadic giggles, their noses brushed. The giggles died off until the house was completely quiet. The boys locked eyes, their eye lashes fluttering as both glanced at each other's lips. Jake's breathing was rapid as his heart began to beat faster, Kurt swallowing loudly at the tightness of his throat. Both began to lean forward uncontrollably, their lips brushing lightly before they surged forward.

It was harsh and messy, teeth clanging together with rushed movements as they sought to engulf one another. Jake's right hand moving towards Kurt's face, grasping lightly and pulling him even closer, his thumb ghosting over the boy's cheekbone. As Jake pulled away gently, Kurt's lips followed and planted a gentle peck on Jake's lips.

"You're good at that." Kurt whispered, his voice sounded rough and raspy.

"Kissing or falling?" Jake replied dumbly, sounding as if he was a million miles away.

"Kissing, you dork." Kurt replied with a bright smile, pulling Jake back down onto his lips again. There was a voice in the back of Jake's mind that was telling him to stop disobeying his father, but it was quickly snuffed out when he felt Kurt's tongue nudge against his lips. The kiss got deeper, Kurt's hand running up and down Jake's sides and tracing an unknown pattern through his button down.

They both pulled away once again, Kurt smiled up at Jake while staring into his dark eyes. Jake felt a light fluttering in his stomach, watching Kurt smile at him like that, it was too much. A smile slowly made its way up his face until his eyes were squinting and his nose was slightly scrunched up.

"Hi." Kurt whispered, staring into Jake's eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. Pleasant seeing you here." Jake whispered, tongue in cheek, trying to suppress his smile.

"You know what? You're mean." Kurt whispered again, this time leaning their noses together.

"You're crushing me, it's an unfair advantage on your part. If we're going to continue this, I need all the oxygen I can get."

"Continuing this, you say? That's an absolute preposterous idea, I reject it. Completely terrible and offside." Jake spoke with a mockingly posh accent, making him sound ridiculous as he stood up. He slowly began backing away. "I've never.." He began to turn his back to Kurt."..In all my years.." Jake began to run from the living room, speeding up as Kurt scrambled off the floor to chase after him. "Heard such a bad ide- AH!" Jake screamed as Kurt caught his waist and swung him into his room. His knees hit the bed after Kurt walked him even farther, his sides moving violently with laughter as Kurt tickled him.

"You are the biggest pain in my ass. You should be careful, I may just decide to have my way with you." Kurt said, squirming his fingers where he could, pressing their foreheads together. He felt Jake's hot breath puffing out against his mouth as his fingers stilled. Jake flopped down onto his bed, Kurt lowering himself over the boy so that he was straddling his hips.

"What are you going to do now? What was it..have your way with me?" Jake questioned with a smirk, spurring Kurt on.

"Yes, now I've got you just where I want you." Kurt breathed into Jake's ear, gently pinning his hands to the bed.

"And what exactly does that entail, Mr. Hummel?" Jake asked in a hushed voice, shivering with every breath of warm air near his ear.

"It could involve some very intimate acts, maybe even removal of a layer or two. Is that...acceptable?" Kurt replied, moving to look into the boy's eyes once again, searching for any doubt.

"Perfectly acceptable." Jake whispered, closing his eyes and leaning up toward Kurt. Their lips meeting with a gentle moan in contentment seeping through Jake's lips. Nothing mattered more than this, being with Kurt in such an intimate way and having these feelings surging through his veins. He never wanted it to stop, he would give anything for it to last forever. Kurt's hands slipped down Jake's arms, lips still sealed together.

Kurt slid his finger slowly across Jake's neck, brushing just light enough to feel, tracing over his adam's apple and let his finger snag onto Jake's collar. Kurt unbuttoned the shirt slowly to cause Jake's impatience to become unbearable. Jake broke the kiss, quickly flipping Kurt onto his back as he tried to unbutton the rest of his shirt, throwing it beside the bed once the last button slipped from its place. Kurt's eyes widened, neither moved as he lifted his hands to brush lightly across Jake's torso.


	8. Chapter 7  Part 2

**A/N: Okay, here's part 2 - hope it's not to off putting that it was broken up the way it is.**

* * *

><p>"Why..Jake, why are you bruised?" Kurt whispered, his eyes moving across the body in front of him, steadily fixated on the slight yellow and purple patches against the other boy's skin.<p>

"I - they aren't bad bruises. They're just from my Dad, it's not a big deal, I'm sure you have some too." Jake said with a small laugh, brushing off Kurt's hands. Kurt's eyes snapped to his.

"From your Dad? Why would I have bruises? Jake, does your Dad...does he hurt you?" Kurt stuttered out carefully, afraid of Jake's answer.

"Hurt me? Of course not! He loves me Kurt, they're there because he loves me." Jake said, getting off of Kurt and grabbing his shirt from the floor. He was pulling it on and haphazardly buttoning it back up while Kurt slowly sat up on the bed.

"Jake, you shouldn't have bruises if he loves you. They aren't in...normal places. Are...are you a virgin?" Kurt asked, gently taking Jake's hand in his own.

"They are normal, Kurt. That's normal. Me and my Dad are NORMAL. And why does that matter?" Jake snapped, pulled his hand away as he finished with his shirt. He walked across the room to his desk and sat in the chair, staring at Kurt.

"Jake, you can tell me anything, you know that. Just, please tell me. How does your dad show you that he loves you? I won't judge you, no matter what you say, just be honest."

"He just...he loves me. Does your Dad not love you?" Jake whispered.

"He _can't_ love me, he's dead now." Kurt replied stiffly, standing up quickly from the bed. "I think maybe I should go home."

"What? Kurt, when?" Jake spoke with a shocked tone. It couldn't be true, Kurt's dad had came to the school last week and visited the two Dalton bound Hummels, he'd only been introduced to Burt quickly one day before class and immediately liked the man. He was perfectly healthy, he couldn't possibly be gone. Things like that didn't happen to good people.

"Tuesday night. I was going to tell you about his heart attack, but I didn't want to bother you." Kurt whispered as he wiped away a stray tear on his quickly stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, you wouldn't have bothered me, you're my best friend. Kurt, I - I didn't mean to hurt you, please don't cry. " Jake pleaded, wiping as more tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling y-you. I - I just..I just couldn't." Kurt hiccuped as Jake tugged him down to rest on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the crying boy.

"I miss him so much." Kurt whispered against Jake's neck, pulling him closer as he cried harder.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. You're going to be okay, I promise. I know you don't believe in God or heaven, but if it does exist, your Dad is there. I didn't know him for along time or all that well, but he was a good guy and a great dad." Jake said, rubbing his hands down Kurt's spine, trying to give him any possible comfort. Jake led them back down to sit on the bed and held Kurt as he cried, when the small sobs died down Kurt pulled away from his shoulder, wiping at the tear streaks that were now dry on his face.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered with a chaste kiss to Jake's jaw.

You don't need to thank me for anything. Come here." Jake said, pulling Kurt's face closer so their lips were barely touching.

"I don't want to see you upset, even though you're still gorgeous when you cry." He continued with a smile, causing a small grin to form on Kurt's face.

"I would do anything for you, Kurt. I don't know why, we've only been friends for a few weeks, but I would."

"Then be honest with me, what do you and your dad do?" Kurt asked, fear rising in his stomach over the potential answers he could hear.

"My Dad loves me, he says he loves me so much he can't describe with words, that he needs to show me. I, um, I'm not a virgin." Jake spoke quietly, barely loud enough to hear. Kurt's fingers tightened their grasp on Jake, his head shaking.

"He can't do that to you. That's illegal, Jake. It's wrong. HE is wrong. Oh my god, J. The things you've probably had to do to him, ugh. Does he force you? Is that's why there's bruises?" Kurt gritted through his teeth, the anger was boiling underneath his skin, he was almost shaking with it.

"Sometimes when I'm out of line, but he makes me feel good most of the time too. He loves me, it's normal to show people you love them."

"Fathers and sons don't have sex to show love, Jake! That's what..couples do! Did he tell you it was normal?" Kurt exclaimed, unbelieving that a father could manipulate his son this much. Jake paused, his thoughts drifted back to the first time George had ever touched him. He always told him that it was normal to do what they had, normal to touch someone so intimately, then the incident with Alex. Did his father lie to him all these years, just to have Jake all for himself?

"Kurt, did he lie to me?" Jake whispered brokenly, staring into the piercing blue eyes in front of him.

"We can get you help, J. We'll call the cops, they'll take you away from here. You don't deserve this. You don't." Kurt replied, grabbing Jake's hands in his own.

"My mom may even let you stay at Dalton, board there for the rest of the year. Or maybe you could stay with us, just as long as you're not here with him."

"Kurt, he's my Dad. I love him, he lo-"

"Don't say that he loves you. He obviously doesn't, or he wouldn't be fucking you. He'd be acting like a normal father and trying to protect you from creeps like him. I know he's your Dad, but please. You can't stay here, he already keeps you locked up like a little house pet. What if he stops letting you go to school? Then I won't know if you're okay, I can't do that J. I care about you, a lot."

"I care about you too, Kurt." Jake whispered.

"Then humor me, a little at least? One meeting with a cop, my mom knows a detective. We could just ask what to do, say it's a friend of ours and that we're concerned. Okay? Please, Jake." Kurt pleaded, tugging Jake even closer to rest their foreheads together again. Jake's eyes shifted up to Kurt's. He rolled his lips into his mouth, a nervous habit of his.

"Just one?"

"At least, yeah. Just so you understand how serious this is." After Kurt finished speaking, a long paused silence sat in the room.

"Fine, one meeting."

"Really? Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed, claiming Jake's lips with his own.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He punctuated with a kiss with every word. Jake smiled lightly into the kisses.

"You're my best friend."

"You're mine too." They spoke between kisses.

"Have I ever told you about Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: So, I appreciate anyone telling me what they thought or any pointers that any of you have. Sorry for killing off Burt, but there was sacrifices made for the plot of the story. I already have chapter 8 written and finished, it isn't as long as chapter 7, but I'm waiting until next week to post to give me some time to catch up on school and writing this fic. School has just been hectic and sorry for not updating sooner - thanks for all of you who've decided to keep reading this fic even though it contains graphic material. I appreciate it, but understand if you can't read any longer for your own reasons. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 8

"Have I ever told you about Blaine?"

"No, who's he?"

"He was my only friend before you, it was back when we were really really little. Our moms were close and we'd have play dates all the time. Believe it or not, my mom told me that I would always say we were going to get married. I guess I had this huge crush on him, it fits my friend track record pretty well, huh?" Kurt finished playfully, smiling slightly at Jake.

"I'm not sure if I should be jealous." Jake smiled back.

"Well, no need to be. He, um, he was abducted as a kid. It was really hard for awhile, I didn't understand where he went and kept asking my mom when he was going to come play again. From what I remember, he was great. He even kind of looked like you."

"He was kidnapped?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was told. Why?"

"I used to have this..imaginary friend, I guess you could call it. His name was Blaine, it's really weird. I remember my Dad always telling me that he didn't exist because I would tell him all these stories about Blaine's life. He was so real to me and for a long time I thought that I was Blaine. I guess I must've had some wild imagination, right?"

"Right." Kurt replied, there was something about what Jake had just said that was off putting. There was something about Jake that he'd hadn't been able to place, maybe it was this. He felt like something bad was going on here, with Jake's father and Jake's "invisible friend" Blaine. Everything about it seemed strange.

"You're thinking too loud. I can hear the gears turning. What are you thinking? Maybe it's how.. great my ass looks! Or maybe how much you want to kiss me again." Jake chirped with a bright smile.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner behind door number two! Come collect your prize, sir. I can promise you that it's a great prize." Kurt exclaimed loudly, trying not to laugh as he leaned in to Jake.

"How do I have a crush on you? You can be a bigger dork than me." Jake whispered as Kurt got closer.

"You think I'm adorable." Kurt replied with a small smile as he pressed their lips together. Their mouths slowly moving around the others. Jake brought his hand up to Kurt's jaw, cupping it gently and bringing him closer. As the kiss deepened, Kurt swatted away Jake's hand to move his own arms around his neck. Jake's tongue entered Kurt's mouth and set fire to something in Kurt, he deepened the kiss until they were impossibly close. His fingers winding into Jake's hair. Jake's hands wrapped around his waist, trying desperately to pull Kurt onto his lap. They broke away for a rushed moment for air, Kurt quickly sat himself on Jake and dove back into a kiss.

What they didn't here was the click of the lock in the front room. When the front door slammed closed, causing the boys to jump. Kurt scrambled trying to get off Jake and fix himself to look presentable, Jake sat there with a panic struck look across his face.

"Jake! I'm home." George called out.

"We're in here, Dad." Jake finally spoke, awaking from his haze, fixing his shirt and pushing his hair down where Kurt's fingers had just been. He cast Kurt a glance and shot across the room quickly to sit in his computer chair. George had just entered the room as Jake settled with a loud sigh. The man glanced back and forth between the two, trying to place why he had an odd feeling.

"The tv is still on out there."

"Oh yeah! We got sidetracked talking, I guess we just forgot. I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention next time." Jake explained with a small voice.

"It's fine. Just, uh, don't let it happen again." George slowly spoke, still looking at the two. "I guess I'll let you guys get back to what you were talking about. Try not to get too loud, I'm going to bed." He directed at Jake with a pointed glance before left the room, Kurt's hard gaze followed him as he did.

"Oh my god." Jake whispered as he put his head in his hands, brushing over his face and through his hair repeatedly as he tried to calm himself down.

"It's fine, J. We're fine." Kurt replied after a deep sigh escaped from him, he was just relieved he didn't have to see that man's face for longer than 5 minutes - any longer and he may have done something he'd regret.

Jake looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. "This is what happened last time. The reason we moved. I can't let that happen again, Kurt. I can't just up and leave my entire life again, especially not with you in it now."

"Hey, he's not going to find out, okay? You won't have to leave me or your life. We'll make it through this just fine."Kurt spoke as he got up and kneeled down in front of Jake, taking his hands and holding them tightly. " Are you still up to talking to the detective?". Jake's small nod to the question made the edges of Kurt's mouth twitch, at least the boy hadn't been scared off of taking that big step.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Jake?" Kurt replied immediately.

"Thank you, for everything." The boy leaned down to place a small chaste kiss on the other's lips. "Maybe we should just go to bed now though. I don't want to...do anything while he's here."

With that, the two boys changed into their appropriate sleep wear and glanced at the bed.

"Are we sharing or do you want me on the couch?" Kurt asked politely.

"No! No, you can definitely stay here. Please stay here." Jake yelped hurriedly, not wanting Kurt to leave him alone for the night. From the bright smile that crossed over Kurt's face, Jake believed he had answered correctly and smile back lightly. The boys crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up around them and laid facing each other.

"Night, Kurt." Jake spoke through his large yawn, snuggling into his pillow and slowly drifting off.

Just as Kurt was falling asleep he answered in a slurred and sleepy voice.

"G'night, Blaine."


	10. Chapter 9

He ran slowly, turning his head in every direction to spot any unsuspecting danger. His breathing was elevated and heavy in his small chest, his voice rough as it called for help. Suddenly, his legs stopped as he collided with something hard. Turning his face upwards to the bright sky to see a man, a sickening smirk on his blurry unfamiliar face. "I want my mommy. Please mister, I wanna go home." The man's smirk fell and was replaced with a terrifyingly calm look. "You don't have one, Jake. **_You're mine now_**." The voice boomed and echoed. Jake jolted out of bed, only to end up scrambling on the floor trying to catch his breath. His heart pounding in his ears, but even that couldn't drown out the voice that belonged to the man in his nightmare. Jake covered his ears and curled into himself, his body shaking and stuttering with the deep sobs he was producing. He knew that voice, no, he knows that voice. Everyday he hears that voice. It was George, he hadn't known who the man was and couldn't see his face, but he knows that voice anywhere. The dream had felt so real, it couldn't possibly be though, George was his father. If the dream had been nothing but a memory, why did he not know George? Why had it terrified him so much?

Kurt lifted his head from his pillow to look into the darkness of the room, now fully aware of what the sound was - he moved swiftly from his spot to the floor beside Jake. He got a hold of Jake and began rocking him, holding his head close to his chest like a mother would her newborn, making quiet soothing sounds into his hair. Once Jake calmed to a reasonable level, Kurt pulled away to look Jake in the eye. He held the still crying boy's face in his hands and brushed at his tears with his thumbs gently. "Wanna tell me why you're so upset?" Kurt said in a small comforting voice. Jake look up from the floor, locking their gazes together.

"Can we go today?" Jake tried to reply, voice breaking and rough after crying.

"Go where, Jake? We can go anywhere you want."

"He lied, Kurt. I_ feel_ it." Jake replied, teeth gritted as he began crying heavily again. Kurt pulled him to his chest once more, petting at his curl and praying he could calm the boy before he got any worse. He was taking Jake to the police station first thing tomorrow, he wanted to figure this out quickly and with the least amount of pain as possible, but that was a little easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Jake and Kurt slept barely a full 3 hours last night. The only way Jake would fall asleep is if Kurt held him, but he'd awake frightened every hour and required Kurt to calm him down multiple times. Jake's hand was currently cutting off the circulation in Kurt's right hand as they walked into the station. The police uniforms were everywhere, to Jake it almost looked like a tan sea made from them. As Kurt scanned the room he spotted a man in a fitted suit seated at his desk, hair ruffled and askew from it's original form and his tie loosened with the first few buttons on his shirt open. He was young, but it was obvious that whatever he'd been through had aged him beyond his years. Kurt tugged gently on Jake's hand to lead him to the detective's desk. Kurt knocked lightly on the edge of the desk to awaken the sleeping man. The man jolted awake and looked like a startled deer as he awoke. Kurt smiled gently at him with a sad smile, Jake still attempting to break the fingers on his right hand unintentionally.<p>

"Kurt? Why are you here? Did any of those guys give you trouble again?" The man spoke, finally freed from the last clutches of sleep.

"No, they've let me be after you decided to attack them with your career choice and threaten them beyond belief." Kurt replied with a light laugh, this cause the man to smile widely. He looked younger when he smiled, Jake thought. Jake peered around the man's desk, it held a few open files, papers in every direction, his badge and a few personal pictures in beautiful frames perched off to the side - obviously so he could look easily to them while working.

Taking a closer look at the photos, there was one featuring the detective - obviously younger, looking about 10 years old and he was holding a baby in his small arms, his face spread with the same smile as before but missing one of his front teeth. The next photo was a family portrait, it wasn't stiff or posed as most were, the same baby and 10 year old were in the very front, a woman's arms held both close as she kissed the man off to her left, the man holding up his thumb at the camera cause Jake to giggle. And the last photo on his desk was very obviously recent, it was taken at the exact angle the first picture had - the detective was holding a small pink bundle and smiled brightly toward her, the baby had it's tiny fist curled around one of the man's much larger fingers.

"You have a beautiful family, Mr..." Jake waited silently for the man to disclose his name so he could properly compliment the precious photos he'd seen.

"Anderson. _Cooper_ Anderson." The detective said with a grin.

"Who's this, Kurtie? Got yourself a beautiful new beau?" Cooper teased as he winked at Jake playfully, knowing fully well that he was uneasy and was now attempting to loosen him up. He liked this Cooper Anderson, he seemed like the older brother he'd never had.

"What have I told you before! Don't call me that, Coop! And to be frank, yes, Jake is my best friend and newly found beau." Kurt replied, elbowing Jake gently and sharing a smile for a moment. "But we aren't here just for introductions, there's something we need to ask you about." Kurt spoke apprehensively, now squeezing in return on Jake's hand. "Our friend is kind of in a rough situation, we'd kind of like an outside opinion on it."

"Oh, okay. Shoot." Cooper readjusted in his office chair, sitting up straight, fixing his jacket and smoothing his hair back into place.

"His father has abused him, I'm not sure for how long...but he raped him. Maybe not by our friend's standards because he thinks it's out of love, but it's not right. I want to help him, we want to help him." Kurt explained with a strained tone to his voice, having Jake right there as he spilled one of his biggest secrets to someone else was a bit hard to swallow.

"Shit, um, can you two come into one of the rooms for a minute? I think this deserves a bit more privacy." They followed Cooper into one of the interrogation rooms and sat within the quiet walls for a moment. "Can we just cut to the chase, boys? I know it isn't just some friend. So, why don't we just clear the air, hmm?". Jake's mouth opened as he looked wildly from Cooper and to Kurt. His fingers flew away from Kurt's and he stumbled out of his chair.

"H-h-how'd you know? I - I'm normal, I don't scream victim, do I?" Jake stuttered.

"Well, by the way you were crushing Kurt's fingers from the start I just suspected. You just happened to prove me right. Jake, how about we talk alone? Unless you want Kurt here, whatever makes you more at ease."

"Don't call me that,_ please_." Jake whispered, quietly enough that it was barely able to be heard.

"What? Jake? You don't want to be called Jake? Why's that, squirt?" Cooper asked, standing and quietly moving toward the boy and moving his arm around his shoulders to hug him slightly.

"That's _not_ my name."


	11. Chapter 10

"That's not my name."

"Okay, would you like to tell us your real name then?" Cooper replied carefully.

"I..I'm not sure, but I think it's Blaine." The boy said quietly, staring into the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"B- Blaine?" Kurt stuttered, looking to Blaine with wide eyes filled with tears.

"Everything you said, it makes sense. I don't remember anything about George when I was really little. What you said about your friend going missing. Me being told he was just a figment of my imagination. He lied to me, Kurt. He told me he loved me, he told me I was Jake." Blaine tried to explain, he then felt the arm around his shoulders tighten before he was fully in the arms of the police officer.

"I knew it, B._ I knew it._ Those fucking eyebrows and those stupid bright eyes of yours, I could never fucking forget them. It couldn't have been you, I thought you were..you were supposed to be-"

"'_Oop_?" Blaine interrupted quietly, placing his hands on the man's back to hug him in return.

"Yeah, B. It's Coop. You never could say it right, squirt." Cooper chuckled through his tears. "You have no idea how much I missed your voice. Damn it, Blaine. You're here, I can't believe you're here!" He laughed as he picked the younger boy up and hugged him even closer to his chest. He set Blaine back on the ground and let go of him, only to grab his face in his hands. "You grew up to be quite the heart breaker, baby brother." Cooper then placed a light kiss on Blaine's forehead. "It's great to see you, B. I've missed you. You know who else missed you?"

"Mom and Dad? Are they okay? Where are they?" Blaine questioned with a slightly scared voice, being reunited with his brother was one thing, but meeting his parents again for the first time after so many years..he wasn't sure he was ready for it yet. They hadn't been his parents for so long, so many things had happened. He was no longer their baby boy, he was corrupted by the man who he had believed was his father.

"Dad's in a bit of trouble right now, but Mom's just a phone call away. They never stopped looking for you, they knew you were out there somewhere. Here, I'll go call her and have her come over."

"I can't see them!" Blaine cried out, pulling Cooper back with a bruising grip on his wrist

. "Okay, okay. I won't call, I won't. Not if you don't want me to."

"Please Coop, you can't. I'm not theirs anymore. I'm not their Blaine." He whispered as tears began falling from his eyes. Cooper pulled the boy in for another hug, smoothing down the boy's curls and brushing his hand across his back trying to sooth him.

"It's going to be okay, B. We're going to be a family again, the monster who did this won't get away with it. I promise." Cooper whispered pulling away from Blaine and guiding the boy back toward the chair next to Kurt. "You stay with Kurt for now, okay? I need to let another officer come talk to you guys while I handle some things, procedure and all that shit. I'll be right back, Blaine." He said with one last tussle to the boy's hair before leaving the room.

Cooper closed the door of the interview room and slid down slowly to rest his face on his knees, his brother was back, but he wasn't Blaine anymore. He was a broken teen who had been abused for so long it became normal. Some bastard stole his little brother and had done unspeakable amounts of things to him. He could stop the tears from falling, the strong knott in his stomach made him rush toward the small garbage can near him, he emptied his guts until there was nothing left, but he still gagged at the thought of what the man may have done to Blaine. As Cooper wiped his mouth, he began to stand. He could see Blaine curled up into Kurt's neck as Kurt was speaking into his ear, Cooper didn't know what he was saying and the moment became to personal to watch as the boys kissed lightly. The only person Blaine seemed to trust fully is Kurt, he didn't want to intrude upon their moment together even without their knowledge. He walked back to his desk and sagged into his desk chair as he stared at the photos on his desk. Blaine was the baby in their family, he was the one they all strived to protect. When they had failed to do just that, Cooper had a hard time getting over it. He never did, the pain had just lessened over time. When he had his own little girl, he wanted to run. He was just so scared of hurting this precious baby, failing to protect it as he did his own brother..the fear nearly crippled him. But as soon as she opened her eyes and stared at him with the same exact eyes that Blaine had, he knew he could never let her go. Cooper got up in a hurry and passed of the other officers, telling him to go sit with Kurt and Blaine and try to get as much information as possible without making his brother uncomfortable. He then continued rushing toward the door.

"Hey man! Where are you going?"

"I have to go see my little girl." When Cooper arrived back at his apartment, he began climbing the stairs two at a time. He reached the door and opened it silently. Toeing his shoes off and sneaking across the hardwood floor toward the nursery, looking in he found not only his wife, but his mother too. Sophia was holding the newborn in her arms, rubbing her nose against the small child's.

"Well hello there, three of the most beautiful women in one room. What a pleasant surprise for a hard working man like me." He spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows at his daughter. "Com'ere kid, Daddy wants to say hi." Cooper continued as he took the child from his mother's hands, kissing her gently on the cheek with a soft, "Hi, Ma". And as he moved away he looked at the small child in his arms. "And hello my little heart breaker. I'm going to have to watch out when you're older if you keep smiling like that, Miss Maeva. You'll have everyone lined up and down the block just to see it, I'd like to believe that you just smile at me because I'm your favourite because come on, it's me. Who doesn't love me, huh? Huh?" He spoke in a light voice that slowly fell into a babying voice as he placed large messy kisses on her cheeks. Maeva began giggling, swinging her small fist around in happiness and grabbing at Cooper's hair. He let her cling to the front of his hair that had been dangling on his forehead and turned to his wife with a small smile across his face, he still couldn't believe he had settled down and now had an apartment with his new baby girl and the most perfect woman he'd ever known.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Cooper said in a husky voice, it had always been their little inside joke.

"I'm so glad, I've awaited for my fair and just prince to make it back home to me." Annie replied with a low voice, trying to mock Cooper's tone. This only made a huge grin spread across his face.

"I've missed you." He whispered before he kissed her chastely on the lips and resting his forehead against hers.

"You okay, baby?" She worried.

"Yeah, just a case. Hit pretty close to home, so I just need to see you guys. Just to make sure."

"Make sure of what, Coop?"

"That you're safe, I can't lose you two. I love you." Cooper replied, moving closer to Annie so that Maeva was snuggled tightly against both of them. Annie's face turned up to look at Cooper with a worried expression. She knew that something must have really spooked him, the only time he'd previously came home like this is when he had to work the string of murders of women who looked suspiciously a lot like Annie, he'd come home everyday early and just hold her after texting and calling every hour or so.

"We're safe, babe. We're not going anywhere, she's not going anywhere." Annie whispered into the man's ear. She pulled away to see a couple tears fall from his eyes and quickly absorb into his shirt.

Sophia sat awkwardly in the corner of the nursery, the rest of the family were sharing quite a personal moment and had forgotten that she was here. She gathered her purse and carded her fingers through Cooper's hair and patted Annie's shoulder as a goodbye and walked out of the room. Sophia sometimes wondered how Cooper was a detective in law enforcement, he was always a sensitive child, but she knew it was stemmed from the loss of Blaine. Cooper had been so torn up, at one point even worse than Mark and she had been. Cooper had a lot of issues after Blaine was taken, he had a lot of counseling for the things that happened, but thankfully he seemed more stable now with Annie and Maeva. Sophia only hoped that whatever had upset him went away quickly, she hated seeing her remaining son's confident and fun personality flicker back to the depressed boy he had been all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat with Blaine as he told the other officer everything he had Cooper and more, even more personal details. Blaine felt numb, his entire body tingling with white noise. The words spilling from his mouth covered every single bad memory of George. He wouldn't speak of the good ones, those were personal, those were his happy memories. As much as he hated George now that he realized what he'd done all those years, he still loved him in a way. He wasn't all bad, for the most part Blaine felt like he was a good man. Dancing around the kitchen laughing like fools, the knowing smiles cast across rooms, when George would pepper his face in kisses proclaiming his love over and over. It was real for him, but those things don't matter to these people, they wanted even more things to hold against the man.<p>

"That's it, I think. Other than getting mad and yelling over some stupid things, but I highly doubt you can lay charges on someone for being angry over dinner not being made right." Blaine said bluntly, turning his head to look at Kurt.

"I wanna go home, I'm a bit tired." Kurt looked surprised by the fact that he still wanted to go home.

"Blaine, what about-"

_"Just take me home, Kurt_. It won't be mine for much longer. Just give me the night, okay?" Blaine interrupted quietly.

"Okay, can we leave?" Kurt answered, then directed toward the officer. "Yeah, but Blaine, if anything happens before morning - make sure you call us."

"Yeah, I've got it." Blaine whispered as he got up and headed out of the police station, Kurt following quickly behind.

"I can't believe they can't arrest him tonight, you gave your statement. And they have to wait for stupid trivial things. The justice system needs some serious work if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." Blaine whispered, staring at his feet as he sped up slightly.

"What?" Kurt asked, he was confused about why Blaine would say such a thing.

"**I didn't ask you, Kurt.** You came into my life guns blazing and now I'm having charges pressed against the only father I ever knew, okay? I didn't think this through, as much as it hurts to know he lied and has done some bad things..he's my dad. I love him and he loves me. He's a good man, Kurt. And now..now I have tonight, just tonight, to say goodbye after my entire life being spent with him. It sucks and I'd really just like it if you let me have tonight without feeling like a complete mental case for wanting it. I just need this to be as easy as possible. I'm not going to have family for awhile, I'll be alone. I'm going to look at my own mother and father and they'll be strangers. I need my dad, even if it's just for the night." Blaine ranted, repeatedly running his hands through his hair and flinging his arms out to try and make a point. Kurt's expression faded from confusion to sadness.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I - I can't forget nor forgive that monster for doing those things to you. You may love him, but I don't have to." Blaine began walking backward from the teen.

"I know, Kurt. Just..not tonight. I need to be with him tonight. I'll call..text you or something later. Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said gruffly, spinning around and jogging down the street and around the corner. Kurt only hoped that nothing bad would happen during the time Blaine was away from him, he couldn't bare if anything happened again.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter might be seen as a bit graphic, so if you have a problem with that - you may just want to skip to the bottom or over the chapter.

mentions of sex, rape, extreme violence

* * *

><p>As Blaine shut the front door, he knew his dad was home. He could hear the shower running and the light steam rushing out from the open bathroom door. Blaine slumped against the door with a sad smile, it was just like normal, as if nothing had happened. He began walking slowly down the hall, peeling away layers one at a time until he was just outside the doorway. He could see George moving behind the curtain, there was a small opening in the curtain where he could slip in unnoticed and he took advantage of it.<p>

Blaine stood behind George silently, just watching. George turned around after he felt the light touch of Blaine's finger tips against his back. Blaine nearly went weak in the knees at the smile George flashed at him, he couldn't believe that this man - the man he knew so well- would ever lie or treat him like he had. He leaped forward to throw his arms around the man, his face pressed tightly against the hollow of his neck. Blaine felt the tears rise fast, the heaviness in his chest grew until he had forgotten to breathe properly. The heat of his spilling tears out matched the heated water by infinite. The tears were only filled with regret and sadness over what he'd done to his father's future.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Kurt. We - we had a fight because I missed you too much." Blaine whispered brokenly, not even trying to fake happiness, he pulled his face away to look at the man in the eye.

"I just want to be with you tonight." Blaine hesitated for a moment, and in a hushed voice he asked.

"Can you take care of me tonight, Daddy?"

* * *

><p>They lay in bed, skin on skin and arms wrapped around each other with light kisses being the only sound to their ears. Blaine's eyes kept slipping closed, but he would shock himself awake. He wasn't going to spend his last moments with his dad sleeping. He looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table. The glowing lights have never hurt him so much. 7:34 am. They possibly only had a few more hours before the police decided to intrude upon their contentment. Blaine knew what he had to do. He turned back to the man beside him who was looking at him with an adoring look in his eyes.<p>

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it, J?" The man murmured sleepily.

"You need to leave. Now. Go as far and fast as you can. We need to go, Daddy." Blaine pleaded.

"What are you talking about? Why? Does this have something to do with that punk?" George jolted out of bed, suddenly awake.

"They found out. I found out about everything, but I need you. You love me, right Daddy? Everything will be okay if we just leave now before the cops-"

"**_THE COPS?_** What did you do you little bastard? What'd you tell them!" George screamed as he got off the bed, standing enraged in the middle of the sat up quickly.

"Everything..I know I was Blaine, but that doesn't matter. As long as we have each other! We just need to go and it'll be fine!" Blaine pleaded trying to calm the angered man.

"Dad, I know you're mad...but _please_ we need to go." Blaine whispered past the sobs that wanted to desperately release. He hated when George yelled, even more so when it was directed at him. The man moved toward the bed. Blaine extended his arms in front of him like a small child wanting to be held by their parent, parents who protected their children would immediately run to pick up the child, but George wasn't like that. Not now. He gently slid his hand into Blaine's curls and entangled them, then suddenly with a harsh tug he pulled Blaine off the bed by his hair. The boy screamed and tried to squirm from the man's grip.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry. Please. Please." Blaine repeated over and over, freely crying and pleading. He'd never seen George this angry.

"You're more trouble than you're worth. That was the last thing Blaine had heard before being knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>The first time he woke up was when they were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The EMT was flashing a light in his eyes, he tried to lift his arm to swat it away from his face, but his arm went from numb to the most painful thing he'd ever felt. His face twisted with pain as the medic reached over to increase the amount of painkiller that was going into Blaine's body.<p>

"Hey sweetie, nice to see you awake. Can you tell me your name?" The woman was soft spoken with a bright smile.

"B-Bl" He tried to say his name, but croaked with a crackled voice.

"Oh dear, here, have a little water. That's normal for being choked, there will be a little pain for the first while." She spoke, Blaine sputtered on the water. _Choked?_ He swallowed harshly through the pressure in his throat.

"Blaine. My name's Blaine." He whispered, he voice still gravely but it no longer came out crackled like an old stereo.

"Well, hello then Blaine, I'm Alex. You don't want to talk too much, we want to have some doctors go over you before you get the go ahead for anything..but sweetie, who did this to you? All we know is that your neighbor called in a domestic disturbance." The ambulance stop suddenly, must having reached the hospital.

"My - my...George. George Williams." Blaine whispered as he felt tears slip from the corners of his eyes, gliding down his cheek and onto the gurney.

"Okay, good job, Blaine. We'll tell the authorities while you're being looked after, okay?" Alex said with a soft voice before moving to the door to begin wheeling Blaine inside. He reached out and grabbed her arms with his good one, he grasped tightly and she looked back at him.

"Catch him. I want him caught."

* * *

><p>The second time Blaine woke up was after his surgery. He'd been beaten so severely that there was internal bleeding, luckily it was easy to control. He awoke to another small light being flickered across his eyes. Blaine could barely see out of his left eye, he suspected it had swollen closed. He could feel the cast on his right arm, that explains why it had caused him so much pain in the ambulance. The doctor had given him some instructions about taking care of the cast and what he couldn't do with his arm for a certain amount of time, he'd barely absorbed it due to the numbness he was feeling from the painkillers. Once they began to ware off, his mind became less fuzzy.<p>

"Where's Kurt? Coop? Where are they? Please. I want them here." He called to the nurse checking his vitals.

"Okay, Blaine. Could you tell me how I could contact them?" She replied, touching his shoulder gently to comfort him. He rattled off Kurt's cell number and told her that Kurt would be able to get a hold of his brother.

* * *

><p>He hadn't been waiting 15 minutes when Kurt bust through his door with Cooper in tow. Blaine attempted to smile, but he had felt his lips begin to split painfully.<p>

"Blaine, _I'm so sorry_." Cooper whispered as he moved toward the head of his hospital bed, he reached toward Blaine's curls but second guessed the safety behind the gesture. He didn't know what trauma Blaine had suffered other than the very obviously broken arm, bruises along his neck and his swollen eye. Cooper could only imagine what had happened when Blaine went back to that monster. Blaine reached for the water in front of him, taking a small sip so he could answer his brother.

"It's not your fault, Coop. None of it ever was. Not when I was taken, and not what happened to me while I was with him, okay? I love you, man. You're my big brother." Blaine spoke softly, reaching out with his three movable fingers on his right hand to hold Cooper's hand as the man smiled with tears on his cheeks.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, squirt." He replied softly before releasing the three fingers to settle in the chair next to the bed. Kurt was still standing stationary at the end of the bed, just staring at Blaine's injuries. His eyes focused in on the bruises along his neck, Blaine hadn't seen them yet - but he knew they must be pretty brutal in appearance.

"Do you still love him now, Blaine? After he tried to kill you?" Kurt asked gently, non-accusingly.

"No. I...I want him dead. I'll do whatever it takes now, I want him gone. Whether in prison or six feet in the ground." Blaine replied, voice now more confident as he spoke.

"He may have been nice sometimes, but now I know who he really is. I told him we need to run again, and he did _**this**_ to me. He doesn't deserve to have me ever again."

"What'd he do, B?" Cooper asked with a noticeable sense of fear in his voice.

"According to the doctors I had a bit of internal bleeding, slight concussion, bruises everywhere and a broken arm. I got choked, I was knocked out so I don't remember any of it, and..um, they said I had been brutally raped while I was unconscious." Blaine rattled the diagnoses off on his fingers, only stuttering at the last disclosure because he knew it'd hurt both men to have to hear that sentence be spoken when it was referencing to him.

Cooper turned his head away to try to hide his tears. Bringing his fist up to his mouth to cover it. Kurt stood in shock, eyes fluttering widely and his mouth agape. Blaine bit his lip and looked up toward them with his one eye.

"I should've listened to you, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Do not apologize! You've known him...for what you thought was your whole life. You're obviously going to trust him over me in that situation. Don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know he flip out and you'd be the target. Don't be sorry, Blaine." Kurt stated, taking Blaine's hand in his own and bringing it to his face and kissed it gently on the knuckles.

"You didn't know this would happen."

"I want to call mom." Blaine said with confidence.

"Blaine..after what you've been through, are you sure that's the greatest idea? Especially now that you're in the hospital?" Cooper asked, obviously thrown off by the boy's decision.

"She deserves to know. I can't just sneak around forever pretending that I don't know what I'm missing. Just...can we not tell her about me and him being..together like that?" Blaine asked, hoping that that part of the situation could be overlooked, at least until a later time. Cooper nodded with a sound of acknowledgment before standing up.

"Right now? She should be off work by now."

"Yes, please." With Blaine's answer, Cooper began to walk toward the door to make the phone call.

"Wait! Coop?"

The man turned to look at the younger boy in the hospital bed, he thought to himself that he'd never seen Blaine look that small even as a baby. He raised his eyebrows in question as to what the boy had wanted.

"Make sure to tell her I love her." Blaine stated with a small smile, his good eye gently crinkled at the movement. Cooper could only offer a watery smile in return before swiftly moving out the door and through the halls. Now it was time to break the news to his mother that her son was finally back home.


End file.
